


Miracle

by BroadwayItBitch



Series: Family Life [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Babies, F/F, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Dustin and Lucas are scared about their premature twin babies.





	Miracle

Dustin and Lucas were freaking out. Jodie called them at three in the morning to let them know she was probably going into early labor. She was only 27 weeks! Lucas grabbed everything they needed, called the Party, Steve and their parents to let them know what was going on. The Henderson-Sinclair’s were in traffic on the way to the hospital. Stupid motherfucking traffic jams.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Lucas yells as he honks the horn.

 

“Lucas, honking the horn won’t get us there any faster,” Dustin tries to reason.

 

“Our son and daughter are there in the hospital, possibly on tubes and ventilators. How are you so calm right now?!” Lucas screams.

 

“Because I know they’d be in the hands of professionals. They’d know what to do with preemies,” Dustin says calmly. “They’re gonna be okay.”

 

“Okay… okay,” Lucas breathily says.

 

“So just calm down and hope for the best,” Dustin says a little firm.

 

\--------------------

 

When they arrive at the hospital, the Party and Steve were sitting in their seats. Max was biting her nails, Steve was pacing back and forth, and El looked like she was going to burst with anger.

 

“Is Jodie okay?” Dustin asks when they walk up to them.

 

“Well, pompadour here pretended to be your brother. She’s not doing too good,” El says sadly.

 

She explains that Jodie’s heart stopped during delivery, which caused doctors to perform an emergency C-section. Her heart was still beating.

 

“What about the babies, are they okay?” Lucas asks.

 

“They said that they were taken to the NICU. They’re not saying anything else about them,” Steve ducks his head when he says this.

 

Dustin looks over his shoulder, looking at the directory. It says that there’s a chapel in the hospital, just around the corner.

 

“Hey, I’ll be right back,” Dustin says, walking in the direction of the chapel.

 

When he walks in, he sees the altar of the crucifix. He walks in front of it, taking a deep breath.

 

“I was never one who was religious. You just want to take anyone who is vulnerable, huh? Well, I’m begging you. Don’t take my son and daughter away from us,” Dustin tearfully says. “Don’t you dare.”

 

When he was done with his speech, he wipes away his tears. He wants to make sure his son and daughter are safe.

 

“Praying, huh? Used to do that, too,” Dustin looks back to see Steve.

 

“Yeah,” Dustin whispers. Steve walks up to him.

 

“Got word from the doctors. The babies are doing good,” Steve says, and Dustin lets out a heavy sigh.

 

“And Jodie?”

 

“She’s doing better, but she’s not out of the woods yet. Everyone’s with the babies right now. Wanna go back?”

 

Dustin nods his head, and they leave the chapel.

 

When they arrive at the NICU, they see their friends gathered around the incubators.

 

“Dustin,” Lucas hugs his husband.

 

“I’m okay. Don’t worry,” Dustin reassures as they let go.

 

“So beautiful,” Mike whispers to baby B.

 

Their babies had caramel skin, and the sizes of them were as small as the head of cauliflower.

 

“What’re their names?” Will asks.

 

“We haven’t gotten there yet,” Lucas replies.

 

“Better start thinking of some now, they can’t always be baby A and baby B forever,” El says, gaining a laugh from all of them. It seems to lighten the mood a bit.

 

“Which one is which?” Dustin asks.

 

“Baby A is a boy and baby B is a girl,” Max smiles, looking at baby A. “Finally, we get another boy.”

 

\--------------------

 

That night, Dustin and Lucas are still with their son and daughter, hoping that they’ll be okay. Everyone else went to visit Jodie in her room, leaving the fathers alone.

 

“We do need to choose their names,” Lucas says, holding onto his son’s little hand.

 

“Remember how we would nickname them Mickey and Minnie?” Dustin asks.

 

“We’re not naming our kids after Disney characters, if that’s what you’re suggesting,” Lucas laughs.

 

“No, I was thinking about naming the girl Minerva. What do you think?”

 

“I like it. And how about Erica for her middle name?” Lucas suggests and Dustin smiles.

 

“Minerva Erica Henderson-Sinclair. Perfect,” Dustin cooes at Minerva.

 

“I wish Erica was here,” Lucas says. His younger sister couldn’t be there because she was on her honeymoon with her husband.

 

“I know, but we’ll send photos.”

 

“Now onto the boy,” Lucas changes the subject.

 

“I’m not getting any ideas. You?”

 

“How about… Connor?” Lucas asks.

 

“I love it,” Dustin kisses Lucas’s cheek. “How about Steven for the middle name?”

 

“Yes. It’s perfect.”

 

Dustin sticks his hand into the window of Connor’s incubator as Lucas does the same with Minerva’s.

 

“Welcome to the world, Minerva and Connor.” Dustin smiles happily.

 

Lucas strokes his daughter’s hand with his thumb, reassuring that she and her brother would be okay. It was a miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Still looking for prompts, so if you have any ideas, let me know in the comments below of what you want and I'll try to do them!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
